poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures Team
This is the team that Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock have formed throughout their adventures. Ash Sword and Shield.png|Ash Ketchum Pikachu.jpg|Pikachu Lucario ssbwu3ds.png|Lucario 647Keldeo BW anime.png|Keldeo Zorua anime 2.png|Zorua 800px-571Zoroark anime.png|Zoroark 648Meloetta BW anime.png|Meloetta misty__ag___01__by_adfpf1-d83n6f1.png|Misty 308px-Brock DP Anime art-1-.png|Brock Traceyem7.gif|Tracey Sketchit 800px-Dawn Togekiss.png|Togekiss 070415togepi.jpg|Togepi 790px-Misty Azurill.png|Azurill Spectra Phantom.png|Spectra Phantom aura__dp___01__by_adfpf1-d771n4m.png|May Manaphy.png|Manaphy 401px-MaxAG-1-.png|Max Jirachi.png|Jirachi Molly Hale.png|Molly Hale Teddiursa anime-1-.png|Teddiursa Dawn.png|Dawn Piplup.png|Piplup Shaymin.jpg|Shaymin Iris.png|Iris 610Axew BW anime.png|Axew 150px-Black_White_Cilan.png|Cilan 800px-Cilan Pansage.png|Pansage Serena XY2.png|Serena Clemont XY-1-.png|Clemont Bonnie XY-1-.png|Bonnie 600px-Dedenne-1-.png|Dedenne Pichu_Bros_(Pichu_Bros).jpg|Pichu Bros. Ritchie.png|Ritchie Ritchie Sparky.png|Sparky Rini2.png|Rini Diana.jpg|Diana Emerald_Brendan.png|Brendan Birch shiny_chespin_global_link_art_by_trainerparshen-d6v3w7g.png|Chestnut 185px-Black_White_Hilda.png|Hilda pikachu_base__female__by_yukimemories-d8vp5vy.png|Lil' Shocker ShinjiDP.png|Paul Bra_gt_by_chrisemerald_chaos_z-d51tzrw.png|Bulla TripBW.png|Trip Raichu.jpg|Raichu Lovrina.png|Lovrina latest-7.jpeg|Kiki Jiji.jpg|Jiji Ripster.jpg|Ripster Streex.jpg|Streex Jab.jpg|Jab Big Slammu.JPG|Big Slammu Moby Lick.jpg|Moby Lick Rox.jpg|Rox Manta Man.png|Manta Man El Swordo.png|El Swordo Seto Kaiba.png|Seto Kaiba Mokuba-l.png|Mokuba Kaiba Alain_XY.png|Alain 125px-Mairin.png|Mairin Korrina anime-0.png|Korrina Smile all stars.png|Glitter Force 800px-Alexa anime-1-.png|Alexa 20091224133431!Barry.png|Barry Lyra anime.png|Lyra Khoury.png|Khoury 160px-Bianca anime.png|Bianca 646px-Stephan.png|Stephan 800px-Cameron Unova.png|Cameron Gary Oak.png|Gary Oak Virgil official art.png|Virgil Shauna.png|Shauna Tierno.png|Tierno Trevor (Pokemon XY).jpg|Trevor Scottie.png|Sawyer Nini.png|Nini Miette.png|Miette sailscou.jpg|Sailor Scouts Team Yugi.png|Team Yugi Lillie_SM.png|Lillie Mallow_SM.png|Mallow Lana_SM.png|Lana Sophocles_SM.png|Sophocles Kiawe_SM.png|Kiawe 479Rotom Pokédex.png|Rotom (Rotom PokéDex) Toonwriter's Team Members *Ash Ketchum and Pikachu (Founders/Leaders) *Lucario (Sir Aaron's, inherited by Ash; After Ash's Math Quest with Aladdin) *Keldeo *Zorua (becomes Lucario's adopted child) *Zoroark (becomes Lucario's mate) *Meloetta *Misty (Co-Leader) *Brock (Co-Leader) *Tracey Sketchit *Togekiss (evolved from Togetic *Togepi (Togekiss's little brother) *Spectra Phantom (Bakugan; Misty's other boyfriend) *Azurill *May (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Manaphy *Max (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Jirachi *Molly Hale and Teddiursa (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Dawn and Piplup (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Shaymin *Iris and Axew (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Cilan and Pansage (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Serena (Ash's main love interest; After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Clemont (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Bonnie (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Dedenne (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Pichu Brothers (Future members after the events of Ash Ketchum Goes Over the Hedge) *Korrina and Lucario (After Ash's Adventures of Ben 10: Alien Swarm) *Lillie (After Ash Ketchum Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!) *Snowy (After Ash Ketchum Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!) *Lana (After Ash Ketchum Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!) *Primarina (After Ash Ketchum Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!) *Sandy (After Ash Ketchum Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!) *Mallow (After Ash Ketchum Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!) *Tsareena (After Ash Ketchum Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!) *Kiawe (After Ash Ketchum Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!) *Charizard (After Ash Ketchum Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!) *Turtonator (After Ash Ketchum Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!) *Marowak (After Ash Ketchum Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!) *Sophocles (After Ash Ketchum Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!) *Togedemaru (After Ash Ketchum Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!) *Vikavolt (After Ash Ketchum Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!) *Rotom Pokédex (After Ash Ketchum Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!) *Verity and her Piplup (After Lilo & Stitch in Fantasmic!) *Sorrel and his Lucario (After Lilo & Stitch in Fantasmic!) *Risa and her Eevee (After Lilo & Stitch in Fantasmic!) *Margo (After Lilo & Stitch in Fantasmic!) *Go (After Lilo & Stitch in Fantasmic!) *Scorbunny (After Lilo & Stitch in Fantasmic!) *Koharu (After Lilo & Stitch in Fantasmic!) *Yamper (After Lilo & Stitch in Fantasmic!) *Ritchie and Sparky (After Lilo & Stitch in Fantasmic!) *Rini and Diana (After Lilo & Stitch in Fantasmic!; the former is Ritchie's girlfriend) *Brendan (After Ash's Adventures of Ben 10: Alien Swarm) *Chestnut (After Ash's Adventures of Ben 10: Alien Swarm; Brendan's Shiny Chespin) *Hilda (After Ash's Adventures of Ben 10: Alien Swarm; Brock's love interest) *Lil' Shocker (After Ash's Adventures of Ben 10: Alien Swarm; Female Pikachu, Hilda's companion) *Paul (After Ash's Adventures of Ben 10: Alien Swarm) *Bulla (After Ash's Adventures of Ben 10: Alien Swarm; Paul's love interest) *Trip and Raichu (After Ash's Adventures of Ben 10: Alien Swarm; the latter formerly from the Pokemon Sinnoh Summer Camp now becoming Trip's companion like Pikachu to Ash) *Lovrina (After Ash's Adventures of Ben 10: Alien Swarm; Former villain and Trip's girlfriend) *Alain (After Ash's Adventures of Ben 10: Alien Swarm) *Mairin (After Ash's Adventures of Ben 10: Alien Swarm) *Gladion (After Ash's Adventures of Ben 10: Alien Swarm) *Cross (After Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery) *Acerola (After Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery) *Mimikins (After Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery Acerola's Shiny Mimikyu) *The Street Sharks: Ripster, Streex, Jab, Big Slammu, Manta Man, Rox, Moby Lick, and El Swordo (Future members after the events of Ash Ketchum Goes Over the Hedge) *The DigiDestined and their Digimon (all from Adventure-Fusion Universe) *Seto Kaiba *Mokuba Kaiba *Kikyo (Kaiba's love interest) *Hatoko Kobayashi (Mokuba's girlfriend) *Kiki (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Jiji (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *Tombo (After Ash's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service) *The Nerdlucks (After a to-be-announced crossover) *The Glitter Force (After a to-be-announced crossover) *The Z Fighters *The Sailor Scouts Possible members *Alexa *Casey *Liza *Sakura *Drew *Kenny *Barry *Lyra and Khoury *Bianca *Stephan *Cameron *Virgil *Shauna *Tierno *Trevor *Sawyer *Miette *Nini *Sanpei *Ippei *Nihei Occasional members *Gary Oak *Serena (Sailor Moon) *Amy (Sailor Mercury) *Raye (Sailor Mars) *Lita (Sailor Jupiter) *Mina (Sailor Venus) *Amara (Sailor Uranus) *Michelle (Sailor Neptune) *Trista (Sailor Pluto) *Hotaru (Sailor Saturn) *Darien (Tuxedo Mask) *Dan Kuso *Runo Misaki *Shun Kazami *Gunz Lazar *Marucho Marukura *Alice Gehabich *Julie Makimoto *Joe Brown *Billy Gilbert *Mira Clay *Ace Grit *Baron Letloy *Jake Vallory *Fabia Sheen *Ren Krawler *Rafe *Paige *Yugi Moto *Joey Wheeler *Téa Gardner *Tristan Taylor *Mai Valentine *Duke Devlin *Serenity Wheeler *Mako Tsunami *Espa Roba *Rebecca Hawkins *Bakura Ryou Tigerman531's team members *Ash Ketchum *Pikachu *Misty *Togepi *Brock *May *Max *Dawn *Piplup *Paul *Barry *Iris and Axew *Cilan and Pansage *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie and Dedenne *Molly Hale (After a TBA project) *Teddiursa (After a TBA project) *Lillie *Lana *Mallow *Kiawe *Sophocles *Gladion *Hau Trivia *Ash gets ten love interests; Misty, May, Dawn, Serena, Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Verity and Risa, all who like and never get jealous of each other. Of course, Misty, May, Dawn, Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Verity and Risa eagerly and happily accept Ash to be with Serena. *Max and Molly have a crush on each other. *As a running gag, Iris gets told off whenever she calls someone a little kid (except for certain occasions when someone deserves that remark). Category:HEROES Category:Groups Category:HEROINES Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Adventure Teams Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Angel Squads Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Comics Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Toonwriter Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies